


The Diary of Harry Potter

by LpsClair



Series: What if: Harry Potter... [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Good Dudley Dursley, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: After so long begin away from him, I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't think he'd ever smile at me like that, not after what I did





	1. The Job

June 1996

 

After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and the breaking of the prophecy, I needed a distraction, a job more to the fact, also I needed to get away from my 'relatives' as I was meant to call them, anyway I began to look through newspapers, thanks to Dudley, he had really changed over the years and had grown to fear his father just as much as I did. Anyway, I was reading through the paper when a job at Freddy's advert caught my eye, I smiled to myself and thought that I'd apply the next day. It was the day guard job so I'd be fine, although it said something about having to sometimes work the night shift, I didn't really mind, as long as I was away from the stress of school and from home. Not to mention Ron and Hermione hadn't sent me anything useful (as usual, they almost never do anyway).

 That day I walked into the restaurant to see what I assumed to be the night guard, he smirked and walked inside. I followed after him and went to the manager's office. It went very well, I was asked very few questions and the contract was perfectly okay, for what I knew about them. I was told to come in at ten a clock, I was confused but nodded, for today I could stay in the Office with Dave, whoever that was, at the time I didn't know. Either way, I did as I was told and entered, to see that guy again, He spun around in his chair to face me, his uniform was purple. I smiled at him, he nodded back.

 "So what's your name?" I ask politely he smiles, and gestures for me to sit down in the second chair, I do so and shuffle to get comfortable, "My name's Dave here." I nodded and bit my cheek, checking for my wand I smiled "That's not your actual name is it?" I asked him, he looked away and gave me a torpid look "How do you know?" I kept my face still _I handled Snape, I can handle him_ , I thought and said: "I'm good at noticing liars, I'm also good at keeping secrets." I added, at the time he was an outsider, someone I needed, he didn't or shouldn't have to know about the wizarding world. He nodded at me and breathed in deeply "My actual name is William, but I like to be called Vincent." I nodded and shook his outstretched hand "I won't tell a soul, I promise." The words came out freely, somewhat unrestrained, he gave me look, and I knew it instantly _I've broken enough laws_ I thought and looked around the room, and pulled my hair.

I knew muggles knew who I was as a book character, just be sure I cast a quick Tempus charm, Vincent gave a small gasp but nodded. We knew barely anything about each other, and that was helpful for both of us, someone who we could talk to and understand us yet have no clue what we're saying that the same time. It was extremely calming. We sat in comfortable silence just thinking, that's when Vincent said- or rather noticed something "What's that on your shoulder?" I looked at him and blinked before realising what he had just seen, I gulped and shifted a bit _Next time I know not to just grab clothes, now that he's seen my scar from Vernon's belt_! I take a deep breath and turn to face him, "It's just a scar." He looked sceptical but didn't say anything other than "If you say so." I sighed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes, just thinking. 

 An alarm went off telling Vincent it was midnight, he, in turn, told me, I nodded and smiled, I had felt him stare at me for the past hour, using my Gryffindor courage which I found comes easily to me when I'm not at Hogwarts or wizarding Britain, in general, I asked him bluntly "Do you find me handsome?" I said to him, as a result, he choked on his coffee, and spluttered "Why would you think that?" He just managed to say, I smirk and smiled at him as he still looked shocked "You were staring at me for the whole hour." He looked away and muttered something I went up to him and lifted his head up "You intrigue me, that's all." He said red-faced, I laughed and moved away to give him his personal space, "Oh and thanks for not saying anything about my answer, even if you knew I was lying." He smiled and said that it was fine.

 

August 1996

 

Before we knew it, we had known each other for three months, I had to go back to Hogwarts which meant leaving Vincent, something I really didn't want to do, he was one of few adults that actually cared about me, aside from Snape and Malfoy's Father (just don't ask). I came in and he instantly knew that something was wrong, "Harry, what's up?" He asked me, I looked up at him, I had grown by an inch since we first met, I smiled sadly "Tomorrow I won't be here till December, I'll be at school, so you'll have to work the day shift as well" I said looking down at the tiled floor as a tear rolled down my face. I felt a cold thumb brush across my cheek, _too cold to be living_ , it felt metallic yet human at the same time, I looked at him, and only just noticed his glassed over eyes and could only just hear him say "Don't cry Harry, I don't mind, I'll miss you but you shouldn't cry over it." I had one question in my mind, and I had to ask it, "Vincent, what are you?"

 

After that conversation ended, we didn't speak to each other


	2. 19 Years Later

September 2015

 I arrived on the platform with Albus, James and Lily, we're only going to see James off this year, but either way, we all still smiled and hugged him before he got on the train. I should have mentioned that me and Ginny are no longer married we got divorced a few years ago, Ginny had moved away, we simply couldn't work as a couple anymore. I'm still hung over about Vincent, it's been almost twenty years since we last spoke, I went to work there again, just to see him again, if I even still could  I knew he still worked there, I'd just have to apprate.

  Reapplying was easy (as everything is to me now) as usual I was told to meet Dave in the office, I slowly braced myself for the worst, as I neared the office, taking a deep breath I was pulled inside by my collar, "Vincent?" I asked breathlessly, he didn't reply _but_ I _was_ shoved into a chair, by him. "You're sorry?" He spoke quietly, I nodded and caught back my breath, "I never meant to offend you, Vincent, I'm sorry." I said with my head aimed at the floor, so he wouldn't see me crying, but I forgot he could hear me, I hadn't noticed that my head was bleeding a bit. I felt his cold hand lift up my head "Harry, please don't cry, I shouldn't have grabbed so violently." He says getting out an Ice Pack and a large plaster, I tried to keep still as he tendered to the cut on my head, I did, however, hear his mutter "I forgot what's it's like to be human." I look away and apologise again, causing him to frown "Harry please stop it, I never even answered your question, I forgot the promise we made to each other if anyone should be sorry **it's me**." He revealed softly I looked at him as best as I could and he helped me to stand up I almost fell on him, he smiled at me. 

 January 2021

 I came into work wrapped up in three coats, two scarfs, two t-shirts and two gloves and hats, I was still cold, and all William did was laugh and help me out of them, "Just because you can't feel the cold because your technically an animatronic doesn't mean you can laugh at me, William!" I yell, shaking from the cold, he smiled and brushed our lips over each other, I slowly probed his soft lips and ravished his mouth before he pushed me into the wall and pressed against me. I let a soft moan slip out. William smiled and pulled away "As much as I enjoyed that, I did try to be a good boyfriend and got you some hot chocolate." I smiled and greedily took the cup from his hands.

We spent the night simply talking and William played with my hair, when he asked a question "Harry, do your children know?" I looked at him, and faced him, holding his hand, beaming lightly "Well they all know that we're together, James and Albus however, literary know who you are, Lily still has no clue, and I'd rather it stay that way." I answered, knowing that William often felt bad about asking about children that weren't his, unless he was going to kill them, that was possible, Freddy's was now open, but I knew that your ~~stepfather~~ William wouldn't hurt them. "William, please, I know that you wouldn't hurt them, Lily is sensitive, and I don't want her being afraid of you, not as a second year." I say kissing his cheek.

 

 We didn't see each other for two months after


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long begin away from him, I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't think he'd ever smile at me like that, not after what I did

March 2021 

Never in my life had I thought that I would ever get remarried, but now it's happening, since my father, godfather and protector were all dead, I had to ask a small favour to ask someone. I had long left the wizarding world, I never took part in the war, so Voldemort just stopped, death eaters were still at large. But hey, I didn't really care unless my children (and partly Ginny) were involved so sending an owl to Malfoy Manor when I had dated his son for about a year, it felt strange to be asking his father to essentially give me away. Not to mention that Draco had begged to be my best man, I really needed to have learnt to say no to his pleading eyes, even now I still can't say no. Well they did say yes and it went over very well, expect James and Albus just kept holding Lily to them for dear life, I and William couldn't judge them for it, it was honestly adorable. 

I took a while but we all soon functioning as a family, one I had always wished for, and I could almost see the same look in William's eyes, while his face was almost void of emotion, he didn't need it, we voice showed all the emotion he could possibly need. I often look back at when we first met, when I was sixteen and he was around 23.

"So what's your name?" I ask politely he smiles, and gestures for me to sit down in the second chair, I do so and shuffle to get comfortable, "My name's Dave here." I nodded and bit my cheek, checking for my wand I smiled "That's not your actual name is it?" I asked him, he looked away and gave me a torpid look "How do you know?" I kept my face still I handled Snape, I can handle him, I thought and said: "I'm good at noticing liars, I'm also good at keeping secrets." I added, at the time he was an outsider, someone I needed, he didn't or shouldn't have known about the wizarding world. He nodded at me and breathed in deeply "My actual name is William, but I like to be called Vincent." I nodded and shook his outstretched hand "I won't tell a soul, I promise." The words came out freely, somewhat unrestrained, he gave me look, and I knew it instantly I've broken enough laws I thought and looked around the room, and pulled my hair.  
I knew muggles knew who I was as a book character, just be sure I cast a quick Tempus charm, Vincent gave a small gasp but nodded. We knew barely anything about each other, and that was helpful for both of us, someone who we could talk to and understand us yet have no clue what we're saying that the same time. It was extremely calming. We sat in comfortable silence just thinking, that's when Vincent said- or rather noticed something "What's that on your shoulder?" I looked at him and blinked before realising what he had just seen, I gulped and shifted a bit Next time I know not to just grab clothes, now that he's seen my scar from Vernon's belt! I take a deep breath and turn to face him, "It's just a scar." He looked sceptical but didn't say anything other than "If you say so." I sighed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes, just thinking. 

I smiled to myself, looking like an idiot according to Lily "Dad, you're doing it again!" Albus says poking me in the ribs "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled rubbing my ribs to ease the pain "That thing where you just stare into space, it's scary." James snickered into his hand, which got a glare from Lily, "It's rude to snicker James!" I could have only laughed, while William looked at the floor, at the time wasn't sure why, even more so when Lily went up to him, and hugged his waist. "Please don't be sad, papa, please for me?" She said blinking up at him with her doe-like eyes, that no one could say no to. He smiled and leant down so he was her height and placed an arm around her "Just for you." He whispered in her ear making her giggle before she ran off to play her toys. 

December 31, 2131

I sat on the sofa at home, the only people that I had asked to see were James, Albus, Lily and William, we all knew that I wouldn't last so long. I flicked my wand and smiled at the red sparks that came out, William came in and wrapped an arm around me, and kissed my cheek. I felt his presence in the corner my scar hurt but I didn't care it wasn't alarming, "Tom, I'm scared." He smiled and walked towards me, I shuffled closer to William Tom smiled "Harry, death doesn't hurt, you'd see us all properly." I turned my head to see my family, my mum, dad, Sirius Remus, Tonks even Snape was there. All my children had run up to me and hugged me, along with my grandchildren. "We'll miss you, dad." I laughed softly and held his hand as a tear ran down my cheek, my scar was throbbing but I didn't care. "Tom, it's nice to see you, for whatever it means to you." He looked at me and nodded, "I'm surprised, Harry that you'd call me by my name." I smile at him, "I'm serious Tom, I'm not afraid of you, I'm scared to die." Ton knelt in front of me and took my hands, I was leaning mostly on William, as the others had left us three alone. "Harry, I know how you feel, I know what it's like, but I fully promise you, it won't hurt as much as you think, but it's time to go." I nodded, turning back to William, I kissed him, he kissed back and I heard him mutter "I love you Harry, and I always come back to you." I smiled and said, "I love you too, please keep them safe." I take his hand and cast one last look at William still crying, he wipes my tears away and tells me everything will be fine. 

 

After so long begin away from him, I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't think he'd ever smile at me like that, not after what I did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated late, was meant to update this yestrday! There will be an epilogue of sorts, just so you guys know!


End file.
